<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Richie Tozier x Original Male character by Reddieshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161421">Richie Tozier x Original Male character</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieshipper/pseuds/Reddieshipper'>Reddieshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieshipper/pseuds/Reddieshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Koosher falls for his best friend who is a 'trashmouth'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richie Tozier/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Queer Characters Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Richie Tozier x Original Male character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One                 </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The 'losers club" were the group of outcast at Derry school who regularly got severely bullied by the bowers gang aka the toughest older kids around. There were eight members of the 'losers club' even though all of them were close, Sam Koosher was always closest with Richie 'trashmouth' Tozier who had a reputation for having a loud mouth which was true as far as Sam knew because Richie practically never stopped whether it was his horrible accents or just crude jokes he always had something to say. Sam on the other hand was the most known and liked 'loser' but that was only because of his older sister who was one of the most beautiful girls in Derry her name was Olive she was a senior and all of the boys wanted to be with her which led to Sam being less picked on as some of the others but not completely stopping of course considering he was still classified as a 'loser' because he played the trombone and had a smart sarcastic attitude which led to plenty of beating but unlike Tozier he knew when to stop sometimes. </p><p>Sam's Homelife isn't as bad as some of his friends, his parents aren't script nor are they abusive but they are always busy working usually they leave home at just after sunrise and get home just in time for dinner at least that's if they are lucky but if not then they would usually have to make dinner and which both of the Koosher siblings weren't great at or they would have to stay over at their friends houses for dinner which had always felt rude at first but now it's something that's more like a 'routine' of course Sam would always make his way to the Tozier household if he parents hadn't made it for dinner. Sam would always be secretly excited to go over to Richie's even though he's been there more times than he can even count he still always feels the butterflies fly around his stomach like it's the first. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>